A very witchy Christmas
by MissKath90
Summary: Just a bit of silly Christmas fluff that I couldn't help but write placed in the series universe after a huge jump in time.


**A very witchy Christmas**

* * *

_**The Santa question**_

"Mommy, daddy, who is Santa?"

Nick and Sabrina looked at each other, neither of them sure how to answer that question.

They weren't really surprised by their daughter's question, they knew she was going to ask something like that one day, especially after she started to interact more with mortal kids in preschool.

But how do you explain to your 4-year-old daughter that witches don't celebrate Christmas?

"Livy, love, Santa is an older man who brings gifts to mortal children" Sabrina told her.

"I know, but Martin said that Santa only brings gifts to children who have behaved well" Livy added "Santa has never come here… it's because I'm a bad?" she asked, her lower lip trembled slightly at the end.

Sabrina sat Livy on her legs and stroked her dark curls trying to calm her down. The little girl leaned against her mother's touch.

"You're a good girl, Livy… It's just, witches don't celebrate Christmas"

"Why?" she asked with a small voice.

"Because we celebrate the Winter Solstice"

"But why can't Santa come too, mommy? Martin says he has reindeer and I want to meet the reindeer too"

Sabrina looked at Nick over the head of their daughter. He simply nodded, aware of what she wanted to ask with that look. He understood her, after all, Sabrina had always lived between two worlds and although they knew how difficult it could be, they had decided that their little girl deserved to live a childhood as normal as possible, with the best of both worlds.

And if now Livy wanted to meet Santa, she was going to meet him.

Even though Zelda would probably kill them for introducing another mortal tradition in Livy's life.

She had been quite opposite to their decision to enroll Livy in preschool afraid she grew too attached to mortals as Sabrina had. But they thought Livy needed the experience, there weren't so many children on the coven and she needed to interact with kids of her age and not only adults.

But Christmas was something else, Sabrina's aunt wasn't a big fan this particular festivity, she didn't like that a celebration of the False God overlapped one of their more important witchy traditions.

"Do you want to meet Santa?" Sabrina asked to her daughter.

Livy nodded enthusiastically.

"And the reindeer!" the kid added.

"Fine, we'll go see Santa" Sabrina saw Livy was about to say something else so she added "and the reindeer too"

The child smiled brightly.

"Can we make cookies too?"

Sabrina nodded.

"Yes, we'll ask auntie Hilda to help us"

Apparently their daughter had been really well instructed about Christmas's traditions, they suspected that by her friend Martin or maybe the preschool teacher.

But you just had to take a look around Greendale to see that the whole town had switched it mood from Halloween to Christmas in a way Sabrina and Nick had never seen before.

"Are we getting a tree too?" Livy asked to her father this time.

Nick looked at Sabrina unsure of what to say or do. She nodded.

"Yes" he answered "We could go see one tomorrow, what do you think?" he told her.

"But…" she pouted a bit.

"It's late, honey. It's time for you to sleep, we'll keep talking about this tomorrow"

"But mommy..." she whimpered a bit.

"Tomorrow" Sabrina repeated "We'll keep talking about this. It's a pinky promise"

Sabrina extended her pinky finger so Livy could join it with her little one, her daughter let out a sigh and begrudgingly extended her finger to finally joint it with her mother's.

"Ok, now let's go to your room to put on your pajamas because you're a bit pass your sleep time, little lady"

Sabrina got up and stretch out her hand to her daughter, Livy took it and they were about to leave when the girl suddenly remembered something. She let go of her hand and went back to the living room where her father still was.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess"

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked him.

She didn't have to try that hard because Nick was a goner for his little girl and could have done anything she wanted just to see her happy.

"Sure. Now go with your mom and I'll go right away"

Livy nodded and went back with her mom. They left the room hand in hand and went up the stairs.

Nick arrived at their daughter's room when Sabrina was about to put Livy into bed. He took one of the books of mortal tales that were on a small ledge near the door. They had been really careful choosing the children books for Livy, they didn't want to bring home one who told bad things about witches.

But Sabrina and Nick knew bad witches had always existed.

"What story do you want tonight, princess?" he asked while he scanned the pages of the book.

"Cinderella"

Nick suppressed a sigh, he had been reading the same story for a whole week. And it seemed that he would continue doing it for another one.

"Ok, Cinderella"

Sabrina left room at the head of the bed for him, she wanted to heard him too. Nick searched through the pages until he found the story, he couldn't help thinking that soon the pages would be marked after being read so many times.

"Once upon a time..." he began one more time.

Sabrina understood why her daughter preferred that Nick told her the bedtime stories. He didn't read flat, he printed different tones of voice to each character and he really knew how to keep a little bit of suspense when it was necessary, even when they almost knew the story by heart because it was Livy's current favorite. When he was reaching the end of the story, Livy felt asleep.

Nick closed the book carefully and took it back to it spot on the shelf, he went back to their daughter's bed and leaned towards her to kiss her forehead, Sabrina followed suit as they did every night. They stayed some minutes looking at their sleeping girl before turning off the light, they left the door half closed so the light from the hallway could leak a bit.

They reached the first floor and went straight to the kitchen. Sabrina went to boil the water while Nick took out the mugs from the cupboard. They used to do it every single night, it was their moment to talk about their days and worries too.

Nick put a tea bag in each mug and Sabrina looked at him with an arched eyebrow and curiosity on her face.

"Tea?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I'm curious about it since you seemed to enjoy it so much"

"I don't know if you're going to like this new blend"

"Let's see. If I don't like it, I always could…"

"If you are going to try that tea you'll drink it all, Nicholas Scratch" she interjected "It's pretty expensive"

"You're not serious…"

"Oh, believe me, I am"

"Fine… I'll stick to my usual coffee" he said.

"Oh, Scratch, don't be dramatic. You can take tea too"

"I'll take a sip of yours just to be precautious"

He went to sat in one of the stools besides the kitchen island and waited for Sabrina to join, she went when the water was ready and poured some in each mug before taking a sit beside him.

She finished preparing her tea and offered it to him. Nick took a sip cautiously, the expression on his face told Sabrina everything she needed to know.

"You don't like it?"

"How can you like that? It's too spicy and... sweet"

Sabrina shrugged. They stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the silence and stillness of the night and the warmth of the mugs on their hands. Nick took a big sip of his coffee trying to wipe away the spicy flavor of Sabrina's tea.

"So ... Christmas?" he said some time later.

Sabrina nodded while she drank her tea.

"Zelda would probably have a heart attack when she knows it"

"Probably. But if she couldn't stop Hilda when I was a child, there's no chance she can stop me know"

"But now she is the High Priestess of the coven"

Sabrina gave him a look that clearly said there would be problems for anyone who got in her way. High Priestess or no.

"Always the rebel"

"You said you liked it" she reminded him before taking another sip of her tea.

"I still like it" Nick said, giving her a half-sided smile "So... A tree, cookies and a visit to this fat man dressed in red who appears on television, something else? Oh yes, Livy wants to see a reindeer. Is there even reindeer in Greendale? "

"That we'll have to find out" she soon remembered something "This is going to be your first Christmas too"

Nick only shrugged downplaying the situation.

"Excited?" She couldn't help asking with a mocking smile.

He didn't respond immediately and took the cup from her hands and left it on the kitchen island. Nick brought his face dangerously close to hers.

"Yes, but no precisely for Christmas"

"And what for…?"

"Oh, you still have no idea the effect you have on me, Mrs. Scratch"

"Nick!" she rebuked him but the tone of her voice indicated the opposite.

She didn't resist when he leaned down a little more to kiss her.

* * *

_**Finding the perfect Christmas tree**_

They weren't the only ones who decided to look for a Christmas tree that cold Sunday morning. Actually, it seemed as if all Greendale had decided to buy their Christmas trees late that year.

There were all kind of trees in the lot, some were tall and others short, other leafier or greener but apparently none of them was perfect for Livy.

Nick and Sabrina began to wonder what were they thinking when decided to leave the choice of the tree in the hands of a 4-years-old girl. Neither of them knew exactly what Livy was looking for.

"This one! Mommy! Daddy! This is it!" the girl exclaimed excitedly.

Nick and Sabrina looked at the tree that Livy pointed out, it was a leafy tree of almost 8 feet tall. Nick sighed, he didn't want to know how on earth he was going to put that on the roof of the car Sabrina had insisted on buying when found she was pregnant. After all, they needed to move around and Zelda had forbidden her the use of apparition as conveyance.

He still remembered the first times he had driven the damn car, but now he did better and even enjoyed it. Sabrina looked at him and made a little shrug.

"Seriously?" he asked her.

"She wants that tree"

"Yes, but I'm the one who is going to carry it"

She rolled her eyes.

"Just spell it to make it lighter"

"I thought we would do this the mortal way"

Sabrina shrugged again, she gently touched his cheek with her gloved hand.

"It wouldn't be the first time you cheat on something," she told him before going to where her daughter was "What a beautiful tree, Livy!"

Nick sighed in resignation and went to look for the manager to make the purchase of the hideous tree.

Of course he couldn't bewitch the tree to get it into the car, although at least he got the help from the mortals who worked there to help him secured the tree in the roof of the car. Once the tree was secured, he drove outside the lot and into main street until they reached the quiet residential neighborhood in the outskirts of the town where they lived.

Nick had just installed the tree in the living room when Livy mentioned a small detail neither Sabrina or him had remembered before.

"What will we decorate it with?" she asked.

They didn't have any appropriate ornament for the tree.

"I guess we'll have to go shopping again" Sabrina told Nick.

"I will start the car" he answered.

"I accompany you, daddy!"

"Stop there, Livy. You had to put on your hat and gloves first… It's too cold outside"

The little girl nodded begrudgingly.

Years ago, they would have to drive all the way to Riverdale to find a department store, but things had changed a lot in Greendale and now there was a large department store at the furthest extreme of the main street.

Sabrina always felt a bit nostalgic every time they went around the town. She always had mixed feelings when she saw some of the old buildings that surrounded the town, some of them remained even after all those years other had been forgotten long ago or don't exist at all anymore. But in essence, Greendale was still the timeless place of her childhood and she like it. She loved to be able to show her daughter some of the places where she spent the happiest moments of her youth.

The department store was less crowded than they had thought and that was a relief. As soon as the small family reached the decoration section, Livy ran out to look at the different decorations that surrounded the place. Everything was so shiny, she looked with fascination the bright colored lights hanging from the shelves and the colorful spheres of different sizes and colors that were hanging of the trees.

But what she liked the most was the area where the snow globes were. Livy looked at them with awe.

"Can I have one of those, daddy?" Livy asked, she signaled the shelf where the snow globes were.

Sabrina looked at Nick and he looked at her innocently.

"4 years old and she already knows that you are the most manipulable of the two"

"Manipulable?" he asked "Me?"

"Nick, please, she has you wrapped around her little finger"

"Just like her mother" he replied with a dashing smile.

She smiled back at him and for a moment they felt as if they were no longer in a crowded commercial store but alone in some special place. And he really wanted to kiss her right there.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Livy exclaimed interrupting them.

They look away from the other to look at their daughter.

"Yes, darling?" Sabrina asked.

"Can I have one of those?" she insisted, pointing at the exhibitor with the snow globes again.

"How do we ask for things?" Sabrina reminded her.

"Can I have one of those, please, mommy?"

"Of course" she replied "Choose one"

"And I'm the manipulable one" Nick told her before stepping forward and taking Livy in his arms to help her see the snow globes better.

There were of all the sizes and colors. Some had a little Santa on them, others had snowmen waving with their hats or elves building toys. The girl looked fascinated at the small worlds contained in the glass spheres.

"I want that one," she said, indicating one with a snowman.

Nick took the snow globe and turned it in front of her, the little girl opened her mouth surprised to see the glitter and the fake snow that now fell on the figure inside.

* * *

_**Snow globes and shinning lights**_

Salem jumped over one of the spheres that had rolled out of the bag on the floor.

"It's the first time in almost a century I see Salem acting like a real cat" Nick commented.

The cat meowed outraged but continued playing with the golden sphere. Sabrina and Livy laughed. Nick was putting the lights around the Christmas tree while Sabrina and Livy were choosing the ornaments to decorate it. The three heard someone knocking on the door in an insisting way. Sabrina and Nick looked at each other, they had their suspicions about who could be the one behind the front door.

They took a big breath almost at the same time.

Sabrina told him that she was going to open the door, before she stood up and walked to the hall. The blurred shadow behind the glass of the door confirmed her suspicions, she took another deep breath before opening.

"What in Lilith's name is that hideous thing you have hanging on your door, Sabrina?" Zelda said as greeting.

"Good afternoon to you too, aunt Zelda" Sabrina replied wryly.

Her aunt looked at her with a stern look.

"Oh, hello, dear" Hilda greeted her with her usual cheerfulness, she had been behind her sister and saw the short exchange between the two "Are you decorating for the Solstice?"

"Actually is for Christmas" she answered "Livy wanted to celebrate Christmas this year... One of her friends from preschool told her about Santa and well…" she shrugged.

Zelda snorted.

"Christmas, Sabrina? What happens with the Solstice?"

"We haven't forgotten about the Solstice, auntie. We have our Yule log ready to burn it tonight"

"At least…" Zelda exclaimed "I don't understand the need of you the youngest to pollute our ancestral traditions… and with nothing least than a festivity of the False God. Is it that neither you or Nick care what the rest of the coven can think of this?"

"Seriously, aunt?" Sabrina asked irritated "Livy asked to celebrate Christmas, all her classmates do it and she wondered why we don't, she need this to feel like a normal girl. Besides, you weren't doing so much trouble when Hilda and I celebrated Christmas when I was a kid"

"That was different" Zelda argued, she stood at her full height, a defiant look on her face "Now I'm the High Priestess of the Church of Lilith and our family should set the example for the rest of our coven"

Sabrina crossed her arms in a defensive posture that Zelda imitated.

"I'm not going to forbid something to my daughter just for the coven to see us as an exemplary family" she told her aunt "What harm does it? It's not as if we were going to become worshipers of the False God… I just want that Livy have a Christmas as any other kid would"

"What's comes after this? Are you going to celebrate Easter too?"

Her niece shrugged.

"You can't be serious, Sabrina" Zelda said, shaking her head "If Edward ..."

"If Dad were here, he would be happy that his granddaughter could enjoy the best of both our worlds. I read what he wrote, aunt and you did it too, you shouldn't forget it. He wanted us to mingle with the mortals not that we stay apart in the shadows as we had been doing"

Zelda looked at her haughtily and was about to open her mouth to refute her when Hilda, who had been seen all the bickering between her sister and niece decided that enough is enough and before they could start another verbal round she stopped them.

"Leave her, Zelda. A little Christmas joy never hurt anyone"

Her sister gave her a look that clearly said she distrusted her words.

"I'd better go, all this... Christmas joy," she said in a derogatory way "can be contagious. Lilith doesn't want it and you will start singing Christmas carols too"

Zelda was turning to leave when Livy entered the hall impatiently at her mother's delay.

"Auntie Zee!" she exclaimed when she saw her, she ran to her side and gave her a hug to her legs.

Zelda knew in that very instant she was lost.

She had loved Livy since the moment Sabrina told her about her, she had been her niece's midwife and the person who received the little one when she arrived to this world. She loved her as much as she loved Sabrina, but that didn't stop her from tell them when they were wrong. She didn't understand or share the fascination the younger Spellman had with the False God festivity. But without being really conscious of it, she was willing to give up for the little girl's sake.

"Auntie Zee... We are decorating our Christmas tree, you have to come and see it"

Livy stretched one of her hands towards her. Zelda hesitated for a few moments but she already knew she was lost unable to say no to that little face. Livy was a beautiful child with her dark hair and eyes so similar to her father's, but her features and expressions were a faithful copy of Sabrina's. She only hoped that the little girls would grow up to be more reasonable and less reckless than her mother.

Zelda took Livy's hand to Hilda and Sabrina surprise.

"Auntie Hildy!" she also greeted "You have to come see our tree too... It's huge"

"Of course, dear" Hilda replied.

"What the hell happened here?" exclaimed Zelda when she entered to the living room of Sabrina and Nick's house.

"Good afternoon, Zelda" Nick greeted her.

"Nicholas..." he greeted him "I thought you were the most rational of the two, but apparently I was wrong..."

Nick opened his mouth to answer but Livy interjected.

"Auntie Zee, you have to see what mom and dad bought me"

She pulled her towards one of the chair where all the ornaments were. Hilda and Sabrina looked the scene from the threshold of the door.

"Look," Livy said after she took her snow globe and showed it to her "Isn't pretty, auntie?"

Zelda studied the snow globe in hands of the girl with critical look.

"Ahh... A creepy snow monster in a glass prison. Cute, certainly cute..."

"Zelda..." Hilda said in a warning tone, but her sister looked at her in a way that said she didn't care at all about her warnings.

"Auntie Zee will you help me to decorate the tree?" Livy asked.

Zelda hesitated, her whole being rebelled at the idea of helping to decorate that symbol of the False God more important celebration, but she also felt unable to deny something to Livy. The little one would be the doom of everyone because she definitely not only had her parents wrapped around her little finger but also the entire Spellman clan.

Zelda sighed dramatically before answering.

"I guess I have no choice" she said reluctantly.

Nick gave Sabrina an ironic look and she replied with a smug smile of her own.

Seeing Zelda, High Priestess of the Church of Lilith, decorating a Christmas tree was a vision that should be preserved for posterity and so she took it a photo to capture the moment.

* * *

_**The Christmas cookies disaster **_

"First we have to mix the brown sugar with the butter" Hilda said.

There were only three days left for Christmas and that afternoon Sabrina, Livy and Hilda were baking cookies while Nick and Zelda attended some matters at the Academy.

Sabrina did as her aunt told her and mixed the already measured ingredients.

"When can I help?" Livy asked, her little face peeking from the edge of the kitchen table.

"Soon, honey" Hilda replied "First we have to make the dough and then you can help us cut and decorate the cookies, ok?"

"Ok"

"Now you have to beat the eggs and add them to the mixture, Sabrina"

The first part was not so bad especially because Hilda was dictating the instructions that she seemed to know by heart. Once the dough was done, Sabrina took it to the refrigerator where it had to wait just over an hour so that it would be easier to manipulate it. She and her aunt sat beside the kitchen table to share a cup of chamomile tea while Livy went to play with her dolls in her bedroom boring because it wasn't yet her turn to help.

"How is everything going, honey?" Hilda asked her before she sipped her tea.

"Everything is fine, auntie"

Hilda nodded but couldn't get rid of the feeling that something else was happening, something bothered Sabrina. If only she knew what it was.

"Somedays it's feels like yesterday when you were Livy's age" she said wistfully, Sabrina felt a bit confused for the sudden chance of topic "And look at you now, already a mom" she sighed "I still remember the day you were born…"

Sabrina smiled at her, she took her aunt's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Hilda replied although Sabrina didn't miss the brightness of the tears in her clear eyes. "It's just that the Holidays… Make me feel sentimental"

Sabrina gave her aunt's hand another squeeze. She sighed suddenly nostalgic too.

"I understand you, auntie. Being back in Greendale, well... It brings me so many memories"

Hilda knew exactly what she meant.

"How are you dealing with that, darling?"

She sighed again.

"It becomes less hard over time. I have Nick and Livy... They mean everything to me but there are times when I miss my friends. I still can't believe they are gone... forever. That their great-grandchildren are the ones who now live in town. It's hard... "

Now it was Hilda's turn to comfort her.

"Of course it's hard, in your case our longevity is a blessing and a curse at the same time"

"I'm worry that Livy goes through the same thing, auntie" she said "I want her to live the same experience as me, that she can enjoy her mortal part as well as her witch part but I'm afraid that she will have to suffer later when we should leave, when her friends... die"

Hilda sighed.

"Time will help, you'll see"

"I know. Now it doesn't hurt as much as at the beginning, but I think the pain won't go away completely either... Roz, Theo and Harvey were very important to me and now they aren't here anymore…"

"They lived their lives fully but their time here was limited" Hilda said "But they will always in your heart, my love. They will always be a part of you. Of your history"

"I know… But still hurts"

"Of course it hurts. The pain never disappears completely, but time soothed it. You will always have the memories of your time together... "

Sabrina nodded and her aunt went forward to hug her, she relaxed in her hug in the soft smell of vanilla of her aunt, in her motherly love. Went they separate, Hilda let out a breath, she looked at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Sabrina, love, I think it's time we continued with those cookies"

She raised her face and blinked several times trying to keep away the tears that wanted to come to her eyes.

"Right. I'm going to call Livy... She is very excited about preparing the cookies. Apparently her friend Martin, who I must add is to blame for all this Christmas craziness, told her that Santa loved that the children left him cookies and a glass of milk"

Hilda smiled.

"She is an adorable girl"

Sabrina nodded.

"She is" she added before leaving the kitchen, minutes later she returned with her daughter in tow.

"Can I make cookies now?" Livy asked Hilda.

"First, your mom will stretch the dough and you can use the cookie cutter after that is done"

Livy agreed, eager to start making cookies.

The first attempts were a bit disastrous, Sabrina stretched the dough too much the first time and the next one the dough ended up too thick.

The third time she tried, the dough got the correct thickness to cut the cookies. She helped Livy up the stool so she could reach the kitchen table, she pressed the cookie cutter against the dough but needed Sabrina's help to press it correctly. Transferring the cookies to the baking sheet turned out to be another challenge that ended up with several cookies looking anything but the reindeer or the gingerbread man they were pretended to be.

The second batch went much better than the first and this time the cookies conserved their form but the edges of the cookies were a bit too brown.

The third batch was perfect.

"Can we decorate the cookies now, mommy?"

"Not yet, they have to cool a little or the glaze is going to melt on top" Aunt Hilda explained.

"Well" Livy said with a bit of disappointment on her voice "Can I go play with Salem then?"

Sabrina nodded at Hilda's stunned look.

"Play with Salem?" she asked once Livy left the kitchen.

"You would be surprised how well he acts like a cat when it comes to Livy"

"Is there anyone in this family that Livy doesn't have under her spell?"

"I don't think so" Sabrina admitted "However, Nick is the worst"

"It's understandable"

"I know" Sabrina opened her mouth to say something and then doubted.

"What it is, darling?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, she wasn't sure if that was the best moment to talk but, Livy was gone and her chances of being alone with Hilda again were rather slim. And she needed to talk about what was going on with someone else.

"Honey, it's something wrong? You know you can tell me everything, love" her aunt said.

Sabrina sighed before speaking.

"I think I maybe pregnant again"

"Oh honey, that's wonderful news" said her aunt excitedly, seeing that Sabrina wasn't as excited as she felt made her suspicious "Aren't they? Are you and Nick are having problems...?"

"What? No, no..." Sabrina emphasized her words shaking her head "Nick and I are fine, really fantastic. What worries me is that Livy is still so young and I don't know if I can with the house, my work and two small children at the same time. It's a bit, well… overwhelming"

"Everything will be fine, love. You have Nick and us to help you" Hilda assured her "But I think it would be better if Zelda check you" Hilda shrugged "I don't know, maybe it's just a false alarm"

Sabrina nodded but she didn't think it was a false alarm. This time, as with Livy, she just felt it. She was more tired and sensitive than usual. And it was already becoming difficult for her to hide the morning sickness she had begun to feel.

"I will go see her tomorrow"

"Very well, everything is going to be fine, you'll see" Hilda said and gave her hand a reassured squeeze "Now, why don't you bring that daughter of yours so she can decorate the cookies"

No one was surprised that Livy's cookies turned out to be a jumble of frosting and sprinkles of an undetermined color. But Sabrina's were not much better because managing the art of frosting had proved more difficult than she had thought. The only cookies that looked like they were taken from a Christmas cookbook were Hilda's. But that didn't surprise anyone.

"I think frosting cookies is definitely not your thing, darling"

Sabrina frowned at her aunt even when knew she was right.

"I never say they were my thing"

Livy was still decorating some cookies, she had her face and hands covered in frosting and no doubt a long bath was waiting for her because Sabrina was sure she had seen some red frosting in her dark curls. She was about to tell her so, when they heard the front door being opened and closed and Salem meowed. Livy jumped from her seat because she knew very well what that sound meant.

"Daddy is home!" she exclaimed happily.

Livy ran out of the kitchen. Hilda and Sabrina simply shook their heads, when she returned was in her dad's arms with her little hands covered in frosting on his shirt, she was speaking to him enthusiastically.

"… And mom and I were decorating cookies for Santa"

"Are all the cookies for Santa? None for me?"

Livy brought one of her hands to her chin thoughtfully. She was considering her dad's petition.

"Maybe I could give you one" she answered.

"Just one?" Nick told her pretending to be offended.

"Daddy!" Livy grumbled "They're for Santa!"

Everyone in the kitchen laughed at Livy's statement.

* * *

_**Meeting Santa… and "Rudolph" the reindeer**_

The Riverdale Mall was packed with people and apparently everyone was there to see Santa and his reindeer because the line of people waiting seemed to never end. Nick and Sabrina feared that Livy would start getting impatient with the long wait as other children were already.

"Are you going to take a photo of me and Santa, mommy?" she asked.

"Of course, love"

"Do you think he would let me ride his reindeer?"

Nick and Sabrina looked at each other like every time Livy said something they didn't know very well how to respond. They didn't even know if there would be a reindeer there because they couldn't see the front yet.

"Emm... I think reindeer can't be ride, princess" her father replied.

"But I want to" she said with a pout.

Nick bent so his eyes were leveled with his daughter's.

"Princess, we can't always have what we want" he said as he stroked her hair. She nodded not so convinced of her father words "Besides, it could be dangerous and I don't to see you harm"

"Ok, daddy…" she said defeated.

They waited a few more minutes, Livy was increasingly excited as they approached to where Santa was. When they reached the front, she looked at the scenography with her eyes wide open. There was a large Christmas tree with bright lights and a huge gingerbread house decorated with fake candies, but what caught her attention was none of this, neither Santa who was sitting in a red padded chair with a child on his legs. What caught Livy attention was the reindeer that was on the side of the stage held by a boy dressed as an elf who didn't looked pleased with his current mission.

She frowned a little.

"What happens, Livy?" Sabrina asked her.

"The reindeer" she said.

"What happens to the reindeer?"

"It's not as big as the one in the storybook Miss Taylor read to us… and it doesn't have a red nose"

"Maybe she was talking about another of Santa's reindeer"

"Maybe…" she replied, extending the word "Do you think I can pet him?"

"I don't know. You should ask Santa"

When it was her turn, Livy didn't hesitate and went straight to Santa. She looked at him, with his red suit, his fluffy white beard and red cap. Santa greeted her with his characteristic _Ho ho ho_ and gestured her to sit on his legs, as the height was a bit unappropriated for a child of her size, Nick went forward and help her. She kept her eyes on Santa, looking him in wonder.

"What's your name, little one?" he asked her.

"Olivia, but everyone calls me Livy, Santa"

"What a beautiful name. So tell me, Livy, have you been a good girl this year?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep, I ate all my vegetables and I haven't pulled Salem's tail since Mommy said it hurt"

Santa tried to hide a laugh behind one of his _Ho ho ho_.

"What a good girl you had been, Livy…"

"Thank you, Santa"

"Since you had been a good girl… What do you want for this Christmas?"

"A bike!" she replied "I also wanted a puppy but mommy says that won't be fair to Salem"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, Livy" he replied. "For now, why don't you smile at the camera so your mom can take us a picture?"

Livy nodded and smiled as Sabrina photographed her. One of the elves who helped Santa, handed her a candy cane and Livy got off Santa's lap, she was about to leave when she remembered something and turned back.

"Santa, what's your reindeer's name?"

Santa looked a little surprised by the question and hesitated before answering.

"Emm… Rudolph?"

Livy looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"But Rudolph has a red nose, Miss Taylor told us his story the other day"

Santa didn't know very well what to answer to that.

"What do you think if I let you give Rudolph a treat?" he said to distract her.

She nodded excitedly and for a moment Santa thought he had managed to distract the little girl.

But he was wrong.

After giving the reindeer a treat, she turned to Santa and repeated her question. Nick, seeing that his daughter was putting the fake Santa in trouble as well as delaying everyone else, came forward to retrieve her.

"Livy, princess, the other children also want to talk with Santa"

"But Daddy! Santa still doesn't answer me!"

"Santa is busy, but I can answer you"

"Do you know why Rudolph doesn't have a red nose?"

He nodded and Livy finally agreed to leave. They left a very troubled Santa.

And an even more troubled Nick who had no idea how to answer Livy's question about Rudolph' nose.

* * *

_**The Christmas morning surprise**_

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Sabrina heard Livy through the dream haze, she murmured to Nick but only got an incoherent sound by response.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Livy insisted.

She started jumping on the bed trying to wake them up. Nick opened his eyes, he felt a bit groggily having been awakened so abruptly. He blinked several times trying to keep the sleepiness away but it was hard.

"You're awake, daddy! Livy said when she saw him open his eyes

He nodded. Nick, still sleepy, looked at the clock on his nightstand.

"Princess, it's only 6 am…" he said "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Livy rolled her eyes.

"It's Christmas" she told him, as if those two words explained everything.

"But it's too early" he insisted "why don't you sleep a bit more"

Livy huffed.

"But Santa must have come, daddy" she insisted. "I want to see if he brought me what I asked"

Nick sighed.

"Well, you win" he said as he threw back the covers to get up "But we'll have to wake up your mommy first" he added mischievously.

Sabrina mumbled, reveling herself awake or at least partially awake, Nick and Livy looked at each other.

"Let's tickle her" he mouthed and Livy nodded in agreement.

"Mommy!" Livy squealed delighted and went to tickle her mother on the sides, Nick joined her.

"Fine, I'm awake, I'm awake" she said with a laugh "but please stop!"

"What do you say Livy? We stop?"

"Nooo" she squealed again.

Livy's rush to see if Santa had come home this year suddenly forgotten.

They stayed in bed playing for a while longer, but the little girl didn't fall asleep again and soon remembered the reason why she had gone to wake her parents in the first place.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she said suddenly.

"What's wrong dear?" Sabrina asked still a little sleepy, she tried to suppress a yawn and failed.

"Santa!" the girl replied "Santa must have come!"

Sabrina looked at Nick and he shrugged.

"I think we have no other option" he told her before starting to get up from the bed "C'mon, Livy, let's see what Santa brought you, but first we have to prepare something for breakfast"

"But, daddy!" she moaned.

"How about we make some hot chocolate for breakfast?" Nick suggested but looked at Sabrina to know if this had been a good or bad idea. She nodded although maybe later they would probably regret the sugar rush that the little girl would have.

"Ok..." Livy said with a tone between condescension and defeat.

"We can put marshmallows on top, would you like that?"

"And can we eat some of the cookies that Mommy and I made?"

"Sure princess" he answered "But I thought you said they were all for Santa"

Livy shrugged and smiled brightly.

"We can have one or two… Santa won't know"

Yes, she was definitely going to have a sugar rush with all those sweets, but after all it was Christmas, and a little indulgence had never killed anyone. Or so they expected.

Sabrina accompanied Livy to wash her face and teeth but the girl refused to change the onesie with reindeer and snowflakes she was wearing. It was an early Christmas gift from Hilda and she seemed to love it.

Nick went down to prepare the necessary thing to make the promised hot chocolate, he didn't change his pajamas either, still hopeful he could come back to bed later. Once everything was ready, he took things to the living room because he knew that they couldn't delay the moment anymore.

He suddenly remembered the Christmas boots hanging from the chimney and all the candies inside them and begged to Lilith that Livy won't notice them. She didn't used to eat so many candies or that was what he thought, he wasn't aware of the cookies that Hilda gave her secretly every time they visited the Spellman household.

"Wow!" the little girl exclaimed when she saw all the gifts wrapped in shiny gift papers under the tree. There weren't so many but for a girl who is celebrating her first Christmas they seemed a lot. Livy stood still in front of the tree, unable to decide what to do next.

"Why don't you open one of your presents and then come for some hot chocolate, honey?" Sabrina suggested.

The girl agreed and moved closer to the tree.

"Can I open the biggest one first?"

Sabrina and Nick knew perfectly well what was in that gift. As they also knew that if Livy opened that package first there would be no way to make her do more than play all day with it. And at least she had to eat something.

Even if they were cookies and hot chocolate.

"Why don't you eat something first, Livy? Your chocolate will cool if you open that gift right now"

"Fine" Livy accepted not very happy with the idea.

She went to sit with her parents on the big sofa and received a small cup of hot chocolate with a marshmallow on top. She drank it a bit too fast and in more than one occasion Sabrina had to remind her to drink more slowly or her belly could hurt later.

"Now can I open my presents?" she asked impatiently once she had finished.

Her parents nodded because they knew they couldn't keep postponing the moment. The little girl went to the tree and began to open the gifts one by one.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as soon as she opened the largest of the lot that turned out to be the bike she had asked Santa the day they went to see him at the Mall "Santa remembered!" she exclaimed "Can we go out? Mommy? Daddy?"

"Of course, but later… It's too cold outside because is still early"

"Okay"

Livy continued to look through the gifts under the tree, she took out a box smaller than the others. Although she wasn't able to read yet, she knew how to recognize the letters that made up her name, she was baffled because the letters on it didn't match with them.

"Mommy, this one isn't mine"

Sabrina approached her daughter and took the gift, she looked at the label on it even when she knew perfectly well for who it was.

"This is for your daddy, love" she explained.

Nick looked at her puzzled.

"For me?"

Sabrina nodded.

"It's also your first Christmas "

He took the gift still confused.

"Come on, Nick, open it"

"Yes, daddy, I want to see what Santa brought you"

He began to tear the paper and opened the small box to took out it content. He looked at Sabrina with awe in his eyes. His suddenly wet and bright.

"Is this...? Are you...?"

"Why did Santa bring daddy such small shoes?" Livy asked confused "They won't fit"

"They aren't for me, princess"

The little girl looked even more confused.

"Why would Santa bring you something that isn't for you?"

"The shoes aren't the gift"

"What is it then?"

Sabrina sat next to Nick and gestured to Livy to sit with them too. She took one of the little girl's hands and put it on her belly.

"It means that in a few months you will have a little brother or sister, Livy"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading, let me know if you like it and... Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
